Oh really?
by a.peachhh
Summary: "Is that rose for me?" "Nope." Contestshipping! With hints of OldRivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Festivalshipping, Ikarishipping, and Questshipping!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

The key opened the door with a click, and a certain brunette clad in a black sports bra and caprices walked in. She had just gotten back from training with her pokemon. She walked past the living room and into the kitchen, placing her keys, PokéNav, and her t-shirt that was hung over her arm onto the counter. She looked around. "Drew? I'm home! Where are you?" Hearing no answer, she shrugged and opened the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey." The voice caused her to jump, the contents of her glass sloshing around. Turning around, she saw a smirking Drew leaning causally against the wall, twirling a bright red rose in his hand.

"Ooh! Is that rose for me?" May had known Drew's roses weren't for Beautifly a long time ago.

"Nope." He simply answered. May perked a brow, but that was ignored, as Drew continued talking. " Why were you out for so long? Were you distracted _again?_ "

May scoffed. " Why? Is there a problem for training with my pokemon longer so that they can kick your butt when we beat you?" She paused. Taking a sip out of her glass and putting it down on her counter, she continued, slowly making her way over to him by the wall. " And why yes, I was _distracted_."

"Oh really?" What were you distracted by this time?"

"Not what, whom." She corrected. Drew narrowed his eyes. "By whom then? Someone who isn't as good looking as me?" He flicked his hair for effect. There was a mischievous glint in May's sapphire orbs. "Brendan."

Drew blinked but quickly recovered, opening his mouth to speak, but May was faster. " He was pretty good looking too."

They were so close to each other that their noses were almost touching now, Drew trapped against the wall. " We talked for a bit and apparently, he's going to compete in the Hoenn league, now that he's got all his gym badges. I remember Dad and Max telling me about the battle they had with him–they said that he was a strong trainer, and he proved himself to be one today in the friendly practice battle we had."

Twirling a lock of her beautiful brown hair with a finger, she said, " He really has changed a lot since the last time I saw him, and just wow he was really handsome... really damn handsome... the last time I saw him was like when I was 5, and that was a long time ago. Oh! And did I mention how he was _such_ a gentleman?" May said that last part smugly, eager to see Drew's reaction and response. _He's always getting me riled up, I wonder if this will get him riled up..._ May thought to herself.

Drew said nothing and instead flipped May around and pinned her to the wall, so that _she_ was now trapped against the wall. May gulped. Drew had the upper hand now. And to think she was making good progress!

"What? Who were you expecting? _Harley?_ " _Hmm.. I wonder if he's jealous..._ May thought. Drew was rarely jealous, one because he keeps his emotions to himself, and two because she just _might_ of made him jealous on purpose for revenge because he is always teasing her.

Drew placed his hands on either side of May's head, his minty scent flooding into her nostrils. You could pretty much say she was intoxicated. "No. Why would I think Har–"

At that time, May's PokéNav buzzed, notifying her of a new message.

May let out a breath in relief. She didn't think she would survive much longer. She walked over to the counter to where her PokéNav was. When she looked at the sender, she instantly paled. The breath of relief turned into a small gasp. It was _Harley_.

"–ley." Drew finished his sentence, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Creepy? Yes. Coincidence? Maybe, but still very creepy. She read the message aloud:

 _Hey, hun! How are you and Drewy-pie_ (May snickered at that, while Drew just rolled his eyes) _doing? We haven't you two since Leafy-Tree and Gary-bear's wedding! Oh how I've missed you, my little gingerbread cookie! You and your grasshead have grown up so fas–OW! Alright alright Solidad! I'll get to the point! Don't be such a party pooper next time–OW!(pregnant women sure are violent, eh?) OW! Anyways, Sol and I had been wonderin' if you guys wanted to meet up later, at Sol's favourite cafe. I mean, she only has two more months until she's due with the baby, so why not listen to her? EEP! Uh I mean listen to her all the time! I guess we'll see you and grasshead later!_

 _-Harley 3_

"Well that was certainly an interesting text."

"Yeah..." May agreed. "Is that a kissing emoji or a farting emoji?"

"We may never know."

"Well lets go then. We really haven't seen Harley and Solidad in a while." Drew hummed in agreement. May typed a quick reply of 'yes! We'll see you there' and put her PokéNav down. She turned to leave, but before she could get any farther, Drew's arm encircled her waist from behind and she was pulled close against his chest.

May let out a small yelp in surprise.

"Does he know?" Drew asked, biting lightly on her shoulder, giving her butterfly kisses afterward. May resisted a gasp but failed. He was pleased with the effect he had on her.

"Does who know what?" May replied, trying to act innocent (and calm). She knew exactly what and who he was talking about.

"That you're mine." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. " And you know who I'm talking about." He added.

"Hmm.. getting possessive are we? Don't get so full of yourself, I'm not yours–" "Yet." He interrupted. May resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Continuing what I was saying, this" She lifted her left hand; the sparkly diamond engagement ring on her finger was catching all the light in the room. " was the first thing he noticed." Yep, they were engaged.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - three months ago**_

 _"You look gorgeous!" Was the first thing May said to Leaf as she slipped into the tent with Solidad. It was the day of Leaf and Gary's wedding. Leaf, Dawn, Misty, Marina along with May and Solidad were currently in the bride's tent. Dawn was doing Leaf's hair in front of the mirror, while Marina was applying some finishing touches on her face with makeup. In less than an hour, Leaf Green would become Leaf Oak._

 _"You don't look too bad yourself, maid of honour." May smiled bashfully; as the maid of honour, she was dressed a little differently. While the others wore a single strapped forest green dress, she wore an emerald green halter dress. The bridesmaids(except Solidad) had all decided to have their hair up in the same way– two braids that started at either side of their head, meeting in the back, with the remaining hair loosely curled. The bride herself was in a white strapless wedding gown, with white leaves scattered all over. Simple, yet elegant._

 _Dawn spoke up. "I bet you'll knock Gary's feet off when he sees you, Leaf." "He better, your makeup was done by the one and only Marina! If he doesn't, then he'll get a personal beating from me!" Marina laughed. "Don't forget my mallet! I'll help too!" Misty added. "Hey don't beat the groom up on his wedding day! We don't want anybody ending up in the hospital!" Solidad said. "Exactly. We don't want anybody going to the hospital today–not even you, Solidad." May gestured to Solidad's tummy. The baby was going to be due in five months! All the girls laughed._

 _May especially enjoyed moments like this with her friends. She could not believe that her best friend since childhood was getting married today. It felt like only yesterday were they both playing on the playground at the park. Back then, getting married to the love of their life seemed so far away and well, impossible. Her best friend was getting married, what about herself? It was just a little overwhelming for her about this. May may be confident and all, but she also has a shy, insecure, vulnerable side too. Was she scared? Bad May! She thought. Today is Leaf's big day don't ruin it with your unnecessary and doubting thoughts! Stop stop stop!_

 _"All done!" Dawn's voice (thankfully) interrupted her train of thought and May snapped back to reality. "Makeup's all done too!" Marina said._

 _"Troublesome. Time to go." Paul's voice floated in from outside the tent. "Alright! Coming!" Dawn shouted back. "I guess I have to go get ready now.. I'll see you guys later!" Dawn walked out of the tent. "I think I should go get ready too." Marina said. Misty nodded. "Me too." They both bid their 'see you laters' and left the tent. "My feet are killing me– I think I'm going to go sit down somewhere..." With that, Solidad left as well, which left only May and Leaf in the tent._

 _Leaf turned to May and gestured for her to sit in the chair across from her. Once May sat down, she grabbed both of her hands and held them tight. "I know what you're thinking. I'd know that classic May 'in a daze' look. It only happens when you're doing deep thinking, and I could tell that it was bothering you. You were thinking about how I was getting married and you were thinking about your own?" May's mouth dropped open. "H-huh? What are you talking about?" "All I have to say is, it's okay to be scared sometimes. You love Drew and Drew loves you right?" May's cheeks flushed and she nodded. "Then there's nothing to worry about. In fact, I think I know a way that can help you" The wheels in Leaf's brain started turning. She had the perfect plan._

 _"Leaf, I just want you to know that I'll love you for forever and ever and ever." As Gary said the last part of his vow, the crowd chorused an 'aww' and May felt a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't even bother wiping it away–the wedding was just so beautiful. The decorations, the bride and groom, just beautiful. "And now, with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The crowd once again broke into cheers and applause, and May felt more tears as she clapped along._

 _May handed Leaf her bouquet of flowers before the former walked down the aisle to go outside with her newlywed husband. May joined Drew in the middle( he was the best man, so he stood over on Gary's side) and linked arms with him while they walked down the aisle as well. "June, I could see you practically bawling your eyes out from where I stood." He smirked as he used his free hand to wipe the remaining tears on her face away. A blush crept up May's cheeks. "I was not! It's my best friend's wedding, what do you expect? It was your best friend's wedding too! I bet you cried some of your man-tears!" Drew chuckled and then kissed her forehead. "Uh huh. Whatever you say, March, whatever you say." He mumbled against her skin._

 _After taking a few pictures, the bride declared it was time for the bouquet toss. All the unmarried women huddled together in a group behind the bride. May and Misty stood awkwardly at the edge of the group. "You know May, I'm not all that excited to join the bouquet toss, cause' Ash doesn't seem to have the guts to propose yet. At the mention of Ash's name, the two girls saw him tiptoeing over to the refreshments table, which was meant to be enjoyed by everyone later. "I think you and Drew have a chance though, you guys have been dating for five years now." May smiled sheepishly. "Oh Misty, I don't think Ash can be that clueless, can he? And I really haven't given marriage much thought yet..." She trailed off. Dawn spotted the two and quickly yanked them both towards the centre of the group. "What are you two doing there? C'mere! It's almost time for the toss!"_

 _Leaf looked over her shoulder from on top of the stairs. She hoped her plan would work. "Alright! On the count of three! One..." May looked at her surroundings. There were people who were very eager to catch the bouquet, like Dawn for example. She was literally jumping up and down in excitement. "Two..." She saw Drew talking with Paul and Jimmy, while Ash was (obviously) at the refreshment table, already enjoying the food there. "Three!"_

 _Leaf threw the bouquet in the air, and the rest of the events that happened after seemed like it was in slow-motion. The bouquet flew in the air, bounced off of Dawn's head(because she was still jumping up and down), then smacked right into May's face( because she was coincidentally behind Dawn) and fell into her hands._

 _Leaf was ecstatic. Her plan had worked! Even though her aim was just a little off, it worked! Her plan to let May catch the bouquet worked!_

 _May, on the other hand, was shocked._

 _All she could hear were the cheers of the people around her, while Dawn had grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "You did it! You caught the bouquet, May!"_

 _"Congratulations, Hayden!" Gary yelled. Drew tore himself from the conversation he was in, oblivious to what just happened, and looked at Gary confused._

 _She took a petal that had found its way into her mouth out and looked up at Leaf. She had caught the bouquet. She caught THE bouquet! Leaf winked at her and mouthed, "Hope that'll help, bestie." May could only grin in return._

 _Three weeks later, Drew proposed. Where? On Slateport Beach of course, where they first met._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Oh really?" He said, kissing her neck; giving it the occasional nip.

"Uh-huh." May knew at the start that she wouldn't have the upper hand for a long time. She had lost.

His kisses became more feverish, needy. Drew put his hands on her hips in attempt to turn her around so that she was facing him, but she didn't budge. Maybe it was time to use his secret weapon..

"I'll give you that rose from earlier..." He said lowly into her ear. May perked up and almost immediately swivelled around to face him.

"Really? You will? But I thought that rose wasn't for m–ahh!" Drew smirked in victory as he grabbed her waist and lifted May off the floor. It caused her to wrap her legs around his back and put her hands at the back of his neck to prevent herself from falling.

"Hey! What was that for–mmm?!"

Drew smirked and dove in for her lips while she was still mid-sentence, attaching his mouth to hers. He shot his tongue into her mouth; having already mapped it out in previous times and 'explored' it again. May retaliated by trying to push his tongue back out, but it somehow turned into a tongue tango instead. As the kiss grew more passionate,(Drew is a good kisser, May thought .Every time they kissed it was better than the last.)May gave up and just deepened the kiss, much to Drew's liking.

He left her lips and proceeded to kiss her neck again, her hands messing up his hair as she craned her neck.

He continued downwards and sucked on her collarbone, leaving a red mark, kissing it afterwards. A soft moan escaped May's mouth, leaving Drew satisfied.

He had left his mark on her.

After what seemed like hours, he gave her one more kiss on the lips before he broke away, their faces still millimetres apart from each other. May leaned in again, wanting more, but Drew leaned away.

Drew looked at May right in the eye, hair tousled,(which made him look extremely cute, in May's opinion.) his emerald eyes foggy with lust, a rare grin on his lips. It made her feel like the most luckiest girl ever.

He stole a quick glance downwards at her chest, then looked at her again, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you wearing so little?" Drew didn't like the idea of his fiancée being ogled at by other guys who were "training" as well, because she had the perfect hourglass figure, and curves in all the right places. It was hard to take his hands off her; he was a lucky guy.

"Weren't you wearing a shirt when you went out?" He asked.

 _Gahhhhhhh! He's being protective of you!_ May's conscience screamed. _That's sooo adorable!_ Her conscience cooed. " _I know right?_ " May said to the conscience in her head. Wait. Why was she talking to the conscience inside her head? _That's so cute~_ her conscience said as May filtered out its voice from her head.

"May?" She seemed to be in a daze.

"April?" Her facial expression was now very strange, it was like she was trying to block out a voice or something.

"Huh–what? Sorry." Drew smirked. About time you stopped daydreaming, airhead. Thinking about me again?"

May's face burned red. "In your dreams, grasshead." She shot back. "It was hot out. So I just took it off." She explained.

"Can I get my rose now?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

Drew gave her another kiss that made her smile but quickly frown.

"Nope."

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I've always wanted to make Drew jealous for once.. heheheh. This was my first time creating a fanfic, so consecutive criticism would be appreciated!( a review or a favourite would be nice too!) I know there are definitely areas I need to work on– the flashback was wayyyy longer than I expected lol. The ending too. I feel satisfied with it but not really. Also, could anyone tell me how I do the line breaks?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
